


Cotton Candy

by ShadowEyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEyes/pseuds/ShadowEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stile in their First Date, at a county fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my very first Teen Wolf fic ever. This is for e-witness & wiski who bought my fic at the Sterek Campaign Auction on December. Hope you like it!!!!

“Don’t even think about it”, even among all the noise, the music and the screaming children Derek still managed to sound as menacing as ever. Of course, not that being all growly would ever deter Stiles when he was on a mission. “But, but, it’s _cotton candy!!!!_ ”, he leaned closer to Derek, grabbing his arm trying to tug him towards the cotton candy stand, the effort of course being futile. Derek could be like a statue when he wanted and right now there was nothing that was going to make him go to the stand.

“Stiles, remember what happened _20 minutes ago?_ ”, he even pointed down towards his poor shoes that still bore the remnants of the ice cream disaster that happened on the aforementioned time. “You ate the jumbo sized 4 flavors ice cream and then rode on the _roller coaster_ ”, again he emphasized his shoes, “ _look at them_ , I will have to throw away my favorite pair of shoes because of you”, he even managed to go all red eye for a few seconds there, he _really_ loved his shoes.

Still, Stiles was determined to win, they were in their first ever date and he managed to drag sourwolf Derek to a county fair, really, he deserved an award just for getting him there. He wanted Derek to enjoy their day and so far he was still all growly and tense.

A shrieking child went running by them and Derek flinched slightly. _‘Of course, all the noise is probably getting on his nerves more than anything else’_ , Stiles momentarily forgot his quest for cotton candy and instead looked around, trying to see what he and Derek could do that would make the wolf relax if only a bit. That’s when he saw it. He threw his arms around Derek’s neck, the surprised wolf automatically putting his arms around Stiles waist to support him. Stiles leaned and placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s cheek, “Ok, no cotton candy, but you have to come to the next ride I choose, no objections ok?”, he grinned.

A sigh was his answer, as the arms around his waist tightened slightly, “Fine, as long as it’s not a roller coaster”, Derek looked a Stiles with a stern glance, “I really don’t want to see if your stomach has anything else to throw at my shoes”. Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned back letting go of Derek’s neck to instead grab his hand, “I promise it’s not a roller coaster, now come on there is no one in line right now”

Five minutes later, Stiles counted his success by the relaxing of Derek’s shoulders as he leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. Since they had been the only ones on the ride, Stiles managed to convince the controller guy to take them straight to the top and leave them like that for 10 minutes. Now they were in the Fortune Wheel, high above the fair and away from the noise. Stiles was sitting next to Derek, his hand still clutching Derek’s, he leaned against his shoulders and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt Derek entwine their fingers and squeeze his hand lightly before resting them on his tight.

 _‘Best First Date ever’_ , thought Stiles.

Those ten minutes relaxed Derek enough that he didn’t object later when Stiles talked him into winning him the _super cute_ grey wolf plushie that he claimed was going to be Sourwolf Jr.

At the end of the day as Derek dropped Stiles off at his house -they had decided to only take one car and no way was Derek riding in the Jeep- they shared their first not so chaste kiss and each one went to bed with a smile on their face.

* * *

 

Derek was even more pleased when a couple weeks later, for his birthday, he received a new pair of shoes identical to the ones that had meet their unfortunate demise in the county fair during their date. The only difference being the small _PSS_ written on black marker on the edge of the heel.

_Property of Stiles Stilinsky_

Derek resolved to put his _PDH_ on Stiles when ever the opportunity presented itself, after all, the sentiment went both ways.


End file.
